Episode 7792 (2nd February 2012)
Plot Anne reckons that the jury will take Frank's side now they've exposed Carla and Peter's lies. She and Frank head off for a celebratory drink. Brian continues to worry about his career. Julie assures him that he'll come up with a plan and turn things around. Leanne pours her heart out to Stella about Peter and Carla's affair. Stella tells her how she had her suspicions. Leanne tells Stella how it was a drunken Carla who ran her over in the car, not Frank. Stella's shocked. Sally announces in the Rovers how Peter and Carla are having an affair. Peter finally tracks Leanne down and tells her how sorry he is for everything. Leanne's in bits as it dawns on her how many times he's lied to her about meeting his alcohol counsellor when really he was having sex with Carla. Karl wants to report Carla to the police for the car crash but Stella insists it's not worth it. Leanne calms down and pointing out how Peter forgave her for the affair with Nick, suggests perhaps she can forgive him in return. But she's devastated when Peter tells her it's not an option as he's in love with Carla and he planned to leave her after the trial anyway. Carla explains to Michelle how she and Peter are very much in love and planned to break the news to Leanne after the trial. Ken and Deirdre are distraught to hear about Peter and Leanne, and worried sick about Simon. Through a veil of tears, Leanne packs her things and leaves in a taxi. Stella begs her not to go but Leanne's adamant she can't stay. Simon runs after the departing taxi shouting for his mum, but it's too late. Peter tries to comfort his distraught son. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Karl Munro - John Michie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Robert Millward - Michael Maloney Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Crown Court - Corridor Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anne, Sally and Frank head off for a celebratory drink; and Peter tracks down Leanne as she confides in Stella, who is shocked to learn that on the night she was run over it was actually a drunken Carla, not Frank, in the driving seat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,390,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2012 episodes